The circulating component of the mammalian circulatory system comprises various cell types, including red and white blood cells of the erythroid and myeloid cell lineages. See, e.g., Rapaport (1987) Introduction to Hematology (2d ed.) Lippincott, Philadelphia, Pa.; Jandl (1987) Blood: Textbook of Hematology, Little, Brown and Co., Boston, Mass.; and Paul (ed.) (1993) Fundamental Immunology (3d ed.) Raven Press, N.Y.
Dendritic cells (DC) are antigen-processing or presenting cells, and are found in all tissues of the body. See Steinman (1991) Annual Review of Immunology 9:271-296; and Banchereau and Schmitt (eds. 1994) Dendritic Cells in Fundamental and Clinical Immunology Plenum Press, N.Y. These DC can be classified into various categories, including: interstitial dendritic cells of the heart, kidney, gut, and lung; Langerhans cells in the skin and mucous membranes; interdigitating dendritic cells in the thymic medula and secondary lymphoid tissue; and blood and lymph dendritic cells. Although dendritic cells in each these compartments are CD45+ leukocytes that apparently arise from bone marrow, they may exhibit differences that relate to maturation state and microenvironment.
These dendritic cells efficiently process and present antigens to, e.g., T cells. They stimulate responses from naive and memory T cells in the paracortical area of secondary lymphoid organs. There is some evidence for a role in induction of tolerance.
The primary and secondary B-cell follicles contain follicular dendritic cells that trap and retain intact antigen as immune complexes for long periods of time. These dendritic cells present native antigen to B cells and are likely to be involved in the the affinity maturation of antibodies, the generation of immune memory, and the maintenance of humoral immune responses.
Monocytes are phagocytic cells that belong to the mononuclear phagocyte system and reside in the circulation. See Roitt (ed) Encyclopedia of Immunology Academic Press, San Diego. These cells originate in the bone marrow and remain only a short time in the marrow compartment once they differentiate. They then enter the circulation and can remain there for a relatively long period of time, e.g., a few days. The monocytes can enter the tissues and body cavities by the process designated diapedesis, where they differentiate into macrophages and possibly into dendritic cells. In an inflammatory response, the number of monocytes in the circulation may double, and many of the increased number of monocytes diapedese to the site of inflammation.
Antigen presentation refers to the cellular events in which a proteinaceous antigen is taken up, processed by antigen presenting cells (APC), and then recognized to initiate an immune response. The most active antigen presenting cells have been characterized as the macrophages, which are direct developmental products from monocytes; dendritic cells; and certain B cells.
Macrophages are found in most tissues and are highly active in internalization of a wide variety of protein antigens and microorganisms. They have a highly developed endocytic activity, and secrete many products important in the initiation of an immune response. For this reason, it is believed that many genes expressed by monocytes or induced by monocyte activation are likely to be important in antigen uptake, processing, presentation, or regulation of the resulting immune response.
However, dendritic cells and monocytes are poorly characterized, both in terms of proteins they express, and many of their functions and mechanisms of action, including their activated states. In particular, the processes and mechanisms related to the initiation of an immune response, including antigen pocessing and presentation, remain unclear. The absence of knowledge about the structural, biological, and physiological properties of these cells limits their understanding. Thus, medical conditions where regulation, development, or physiology of antigen presenting cells is unusual remain unmanageable.